Angry Pikachus
Angry Pikachus is a game created by RenarioExtreme INC. It is the remake of Angry Birds. It is only for the DS versions. Gameplay *Angry Pikachus is very similar to Angry Birds, but only having the Golden eggs replaced by Golden Pikachu statues. *There are 7 worlds, and each world has 40 levels. *You can make your own levels. Plot In a Yellow planet with two pointed cones on it called the "Pikachu Planet", there lived multiple different coloured Pikachus and Pichu eggs. They all lived very peacefully. There is also another planet, but it is grey and shaped like a cat, where Meowths live in. One, day the Meowths became hungry after eating too much raw meat, and when they saw the Pikachus, they wanted to eat them and their Pichu eggs. Then, the Meowths came to Pikachu Planet and starts taking away all the Pikachus and the Pichu eggs back to their planet to eat them. The Pikachus are going to get revenge on the Meowths of taking away their peace. Species of Pikachus There are 12 (13 if Mighty Raichu is included) different Pikachus: Yellow Pikachu: The first Pikachu you'll start with. It has no special ability but can shock Meowths nearby. Its strength stars is 3/5. Green Pikachu: The second Pikachu you'll encounter at level 10 of World 1. It is lighter than other Pikachus. Its strength stars is 2/5. Pink Pikachu: The third Pikachu you'll encounter at level 18 of World 1. Like the yellow Pikachu, it has no special ability but it wears costumes depending on the theme of the level. Its strength stars is 3/5. Red Pikachu: The fourth Pikachu you'll encounter at level 27 of World 1. It can turn into a fireball and burn wood and metal. Its strength stars is 4/5. Blue Pikachu: The fifth Pikachu you'll encounter at level 40 of World 1. It can accelerate and is a good use to break bricks. Its strength star is 2/5 but 4/5 if ability is used. Cyan Pikachu: The sixth Pikachu you'll encounter at level 4 of World 2. It is very similar to the Yellow Pikachu but its electricity is stronger. Its strength stars is 4/5. Orange Pikachu: The seventh Pikachu you'll encounter at level 16 of World 2. It is very fast and can break strong materials with its hard skull. Its strength stars is 4/5. White Pikachu: The eighth Pikachu you'll encounter at level 34 of World 2. It is the smallest, and can break glass materials with its clones. Its strength stars is 1/5 but 3/5 if ability is used. Purple Pikachu: The ninth Pikachu you'll encounter at level 2 of World 3. It has no eyes but has a demon mouth, which can chomp Meowths nearby. Its strength stars is 3/5. Black Pikachu: The tenth Pikachu you'll encounter at level 17 of World 3. It can turn invisible and hit Meowths from behind. Its strength stars is 3/5. Brown Pikachu: The eleventh Pikachu you'll encounter at level 1 of World 4. It is very fat, and can break more than 1 whole walls. Its strength stars is 5/5. Grey Pikachu: The twelfth and last Pikachu you'll encounter at level 15 of World 4. It has the ability to spit out voids and suck all the materials and Meowths. Its strength stars is 5/5. Mighty Raichu: The strongest member of the Pikachus, and cannot be encountered in any world but can be bought for $0.99. It strength stars is 10/5. Species of Meowths Small Meowth: The basic Meowth. Its strength stars is 1/5. Medium Meowth: Similar to small Meowth but bigger. Its strength stars is 2/5. Big Meowth: Similar to the two previous ones but even more bigger. Its strength stars is 3/5. Armor Meowth: Meowths who wear pots on their heads. Its strength stars is 4/5. Mustache Meowth: A very big Meowth who wears a fake mustahce. Its strength stars is 4/5. Female Meowth: Very similar to small Meowths but wear costumes depending on the theme of the level. Its strength stars is 2/5. Fat Meowth: A very fat Meowth who drinks Big Gulp. Its strength stars is 4/5. Flying Meowth: Meowth that fly. It strength stars is 1/5. Genius Meowth: Intelligent Meowths who wear glasses and have metal as their material. Its strength stars is 3/5. King Meowth: The final boss of the game. It is the leader of the Meowths. Its strength stars is 5/5. Category:RenarioExtreme INC. Games Category:Games Category:Games By RenarioExtreme Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games